


Little Slut

by ottosrvnge



Series: The Adventures Of Brendon Urie's Cocksucking Lips [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge
Summary: "What exactly did you hear?" Brendon asked while he stopped for a breath, a little nervous Spencer might know too much about his kinks."Well," Spencer started, his hands still playing gently with Brendon's hair, "Actually, what do you think I know?"Brendon was gonna reply, but when he brought his eyes to meet Spencer's, Brendon could feel his cock reach the back of his throat. He had tears in his eyes but still let out a little chuckle, it was a bit unbelievable that Spencer- sweet, cuddly Spencer- was making Brendon choke on his cock.





	Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> haha im back, it has been Several months or maybe a year. Shits wildin, sorry y'all.

"Can I blow you?" 

Brendon would have contemplated what he was going to say, if he hadn't already said it as soon as the thought popped into his head. He should've contemplated it, but he really wanted to suck a dick. Brendon liked to believe he was amazing at blowjobs, and he really liked to give blowjobs. Spencer probably did not want to get his dick sucked by his friend, though. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Holy fuck. Spencer did want to get his dick sucked by his friend. Brendon, ever the gentlemen asked, "Really? I give amazing blowjobs but I mean, you won't- like- hate me?"

"I like getting amazing blowjobs, Bren. You can suck my dick if you want to." 

Fuck, Spencer was really going to let him. Well, better get on with it before Brendon actually cums in his pants from the sight before him. Spencer just fucking whipped his dick out, god, it was pretty. He was sat on the wheely desk chair, cock semi-hard sticking out of his unbuttoned jeans. If anyone walks in, Brendon would personally kick them in the face. 

"Are you just gonna suck it yourself or am I gonna fuck your throat?" Spencer asked, it was a more of a command. 

Brendon's mouth fell open, almost drooling at the sight of Spencer jerking off to him. God, Spencer's really hot. He was making these little noises on each upstroke, Spencer was squeezing the tip harder than the rest of his cock. Brendon crawled towards Spencer, mouth open and his knees already shaking. 

"You're hard, aren't you?" Spencer asked just as Brendon brought his tongue to lap at the tip. 

"I mean, yeah. You're kinda hitting all my fantasies in this one little moment, I'm surprised my dick hasn't drilled a hole through my jeans," Brendon answered, his tongue hitting Spencer's dick with each word. When he was done with his frankly out of place fucking word vomit, he finally brought Spencer's cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down softly and slowly. 

"Fu-fuck, Bren. I guess hearing you j-jack off every fucking night had some use," Spencer chuckled, his hands gently playing with Brendon's hair which was the softest thing Brendon ever witnessed Spencer do. 

"What exactly did you hear?" Brendon asked while he stopped for a breath, a little nervous Spencer might know too much about his kinks. 

"Well," Spencer started, his hands still playing gently with Brendon's hair, "Actually, what do you think I know?" 

Brendon was gonna reply, but when he brought his eyes to meet Spencer's, Brendon could feel his cock reach the back of his throat. He had tears in his eyes but still let out a little chuckle, it was a bit unbelievable that Spencer- sweet, cuddly Spencer- was making Brendon choke on his cock. 

"What's funny?" Spencer demanded, breath short and quick, he pulled up on Brendon's hair off his cock. 

"N-no," Brendon whined, begging to be full again, "Noth-nothing's funny." 

"Good boy." 

Jesus, Brendon wasn't prepared for that. He moaned around Spencer's cock, the fact that it probably sent a stunning tingle down Spencer's cock wasn't in his mind. Not at all. Spencer let out a growl, as he gripped Brendon's hair harder, making him moan again. After a second growl, Brendon kept moaning on Spencer's cock. 

"You li-little slut, that feels g-good," Spencer choked out as Brendon moaned around his cock, bobbing down when Spencer thrusted into him. If he had a gag reflex, it would have been utterly destroyed by now. 

Brendon replied over Spencer's cock, a soft thank you that sent Spencer over the edge. He pulled on Brendon's hair as hard as he could, bringing Brendon's mouth to cover Spencer's full length. Spencer moaned softly, as he thrusted as far as he could. All his movements erratic as he kept moaning out "Almost, a-almost." 

Brendon couldn't breathe, Spencer's cock was in the way of his lungs. His eyes watered and tears streaming down his face, he could tell his whole face was red. Spencer was using him, like his own personal fucktoy, and it was incredible. He was on the verge of cumming untouched. Brendon could feel the heat gathering in his stomach. 

"Fu-Fuck, Bren," Spencer groaned, his voice guttural and deep as he fucked into Brendon's throat, he was twitching, shaking almost. 

Brendon sat still, relaxing his throat an pushing his thighs together to give himself some kind of friction. Spencer sounded so fucking hot when he came, Brendon could see his eyes shut and his mouth hang open and he let out these little whimpers. Spencer held Brendon's head down, as he filled his throat with cum. 

Brendon pulled off coughing, and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Fuck, Spence." 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Spencer asked, his hands still in Brendon's hair but gentle this time.

"Fuck yeah, I'm ok. Fuck, that was good and don't be sorry at all, oh my god," Brendon spoke excitedly, palming his cock with his right hand and just enjoying Spencer's hands in his hair. 

"In that case, I didn't say to stop. Clean me up." 

Spencer brought Brendon's face back to his cock, cum drying on his cock and stomach. Brendon nodded, wiping the last of his tears off his face. He gave a little chuckle as he went to lick up the cum, the taste bitter on his tongue but he kind of liked it. Brendon always liked the taste of cum, a little sting on his tongue. His tongue trailed from each drop to the next, making Spencer let out a sharp gasp. 

"F-fuck," Spencer mumbled, hands in Brendon's hair again. 

Brendon smiled against Spencer's skin, he liked finding the little things that can make someone go wild. Spencer was shaking, not a lot just squirming a little. Brendon brought his tongue down to his thighs, licking up the tiny drops of cum that got there. He decided to do something risky, they were still on tour and Jon and Ryan knew they didn't go to any parties. Brendon sucked marks into Spencer's skin, dark bites trailing up his thighs to his hips. Spencer was absolutely gone, hands gripping hard into Brendon's hair and whimpers filling Brendon's ears. He could feel Spencer getting hard again, cock rising against his throat. 

"Ag-again, Bren. Please," Spencer choked out, breath hitched and high, "Please." 

"Yes I will, but I can only do like one facefuck per week or I can't speak, so let me do it myself."

"Wow, you've re-" Brendon took Spencer's cock into his mouth, "fuck- you've real- really got that down to a-" Brendon took it as far as he could down his throat, Spencer moaned out loud. 

"Hey, what the fuck?" a voice came from the door, making the boys jump away from each other. It was Jon, not drunk. 

"And, you owe me thirty bucks you big Fucking kahuna," Ryan slurred, arms draped around Jon. 

Spencer and Brendon met each others eyes, "Fuck."


End file.
